pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mouse King
BasiltheBakerStreetFan360's movie spoof and animal style of 1994 Disney film, "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) *Young Simba - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Adult Simba - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Young Nala - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Adult Nala - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Timon - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Pumbaa - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Mufasa - Bernard (The Rescuers) *Sarabi - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Scar - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Shenzi - Dot (Animaniacs) *Banzai - Yakko (Animaniacs) *Ed - Wakko (Animaniacs) *Rafiki - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Zazu - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) *The Mouse - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) *Gopher - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Sarafina - Minnie Mouse (Disney) *Chameleon - Dot (A Bug's Life) *The Wildebeests - Deer (Bambi) *The Vultures/Buzzards - Cecil and Arthur (The Jungle Cubs) *Beetle - Squeaks (The Fox and the Hound) Scenes: *The Mouse King Part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Mouse King Part 2 - Ratigan and Bernard's Conversation *The Mouse King Part 3 - Fievel's First Day *The Mouse King Part 4 - A: Fievel's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" *The Mouse King Part 5 - Ratigan and Fievel's Conversation *The Mouse King Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The Mouse King Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Mouse King Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Mouse King Part 9 - The Stampede!/Bernard's Death/Fievel Runs Away *The Mouse King Part 10 - Ratigan Takes Over Pride Rock *The Mouse King Part 11 - Meet Bagheera and Baloo *The Mouse King Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Mouse King Part 13 - Ratigan and Pauley's Conversation *The Mouse King Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Mouse King Part 15 - Mrs. Brisby Chases Baloo/The Reunion *The Mouse King Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Mouse King Part 17 - Basil and Mrs Brisby's Argument/Rabbit's Wisdom/Basil's Destiny *The Mouse King Part 18 - "The King Has Returned"/Bagheera and Baloo's Distraction *The Mouse King Part 19 - Basil Confronts Ratigan/Basil Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battle *The Mouse King Part 20 - Basil vs. Ratigan/Ratigan's Death/A Happy Ending for the Pride Lands *The Mouse King Part 21 - End Credits (part 1): "Busa Simba" *The Mouse King Part 22 - End Credits (part 2): "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John version)" Cast Gallery: Fievel-goes-west.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Young Simba Basil.jpg|Basil as Adult Simba Olivia Flaversham.jpg|Olivia Flaversham as Young Nala Mrs. Brisby 1.jpg|Mrs. Brisby as Adult Nala Bagheera.png|Bagheera as Timon Baloo smile.jpg|Baloo as Pumbaa Bernard.jpg|Bernard as Mufasa Miss Bianca 1.png|Miss Bianca as Sarabi Ratigan.jpg|Ratigan as Scar YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Dot, Yakko and Wakko as Shenzi, Banzai and Ed Winnie-the-Pooh-Rabbit-Wallpaper-disney-6616252-1024-768.jpg|Rabbit as Rafiki Coco-89.png|Pauley as Zazu Minnie as Maria-1-.jpg|Minnie Mouse as Sarafina Category:BasiltheBakerStreetFan360 Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Disney and Toei